el cuarto de konan
by chicajamonXD
Summary: Por "Razones de la vida" Cierta chica peliazul se Queda sin habitacion ¿donde dormira ahora? Con los demas Akatsukis ... No fue Una Buena idea ¿Deja vu? ¿Premonicion? o quisas ¿karma? Entren y descubranlo
1. esto no puede ser posible

**el cuarto de konan **

Esto no podía ser, definitivamente tenía que estar soñando, si, era un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla y si no era eso tenía que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto… de pésimo gusto, no podía ser verdad que estuviera viendo pedazos de su cuarto volar por los aires literalmente, por jashi, su habitación había explotado… un momento, explotado, explosión, arte, arcilla explosiva… esto solo significaba una cosa…

-deidaraaaaaa, idiota ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – gritaba konan eufórica

-lo ciento, lo ciento, ya te dije que fue un accidente

-accidente mis…

-no lo hubiera hecho si tobi no me hubiera fastidiado - se defendía el rubio

-TOBI – gritaa konan al aire

-lo ciento konan, pero tobi no lo hubiera hecho si hidan no le hubiera pagado por hacerlo – decía el buen chico

-HIDAN

-¿y yo qué culpa tengo de que deidara comenzara a perseguir a tobi por toda la cueva? – se defendía el albino

-DEIDARA

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tobi se metiera debajo de tu cama, konan

-TOBI

-pero deidara sempai fue quien exploto a tobi

-DEIDARA

-"_kuso, ya no tengo a quien echarle la culpa"_ – pensaba el ojiazul

-¿pero que demonios ha pasado aquí? – gritaba kakuzu con las manos en la cabeza, viendo el gran cráter donde antes solía estar el cuarto de konan - ¿pero qué demonios has hecho idiota?

-al fin alguien se preocupa por mi

-¿tienes idea de cuánto costaba esa habitación? – gritaba el moreno

-retiro lo dicho – decía konan con una gotita en la cabeza

-claro, ¿te importan más los gastos materiales que la vida de konan, verdad? – decía hidan, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros

-bueno, bueno eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es… ¿Dónde CARAJOS VOY A DORMIR AHORA?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, comenzaron a silbar y a tratar de irse poco a poco

-hey, no tan rápido deidara – konan apuntada con el dedo al aludido, este trago saliva y se giro lentamente – tu destruiste mi habitación, así que tendrás que dejarme dormir contigo – a todos los presentes se les salió un chorrito de sangre por la nariz – no piensen mal bola de pervertidos

-está bien, está bien, ya es probl…. Perdón, ya es asunto de deidara ¿no es así? – Decía hidan dándole palmaditas en la espalda al rubio – vele la parte buena dei, así podrán hablar de CHICOS toda la noche

-idiota, ya te eh dicho que yo soy un macho

-si…. Un macho con pecho esponjoso

-baka, te voy a matar…

-si descubres como hacerlo me dices – decía kakuzu

-si claro, como si pudieran…

-¿y si me reúso? – Preguntaba el más joven dirigiéndose a konan, solo le basto ver el aura maligna que esta despedía para retractarse – está bien, está bien, puedes dormir en mi habitación, pero no toques mi arte o ya verás…

-si claro, claro "_como si me importara"_

Los demás comenzaban a irse mientras se reían de la mala suerte del menor

-oigan y ustedes no se salvan – todos voltearon

-¿nosotros?

-no, las hormiguitas – decía la peliazul con tono sarcástico

-a bueno – decían al unísono comenzando a irse de nuevo

-tarados, claro que es con ustedes – gritaba konan, todos voltearon otra vez – tendrán que reparar mi habitación mañana en la mañana

-¿Qué? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-pero si yo no tengo nada que ver – decían al unísono kakuzu, itachi, kisame, sasori y zetzu

-en todo caso la tendrían que reparar hidan, tobi y deidara, ellos son los culpables de esto – decía pein

-¿tú también? ¿mi propio amigo? – regañaba konan al pelinaranjo, este se encogió de hombros

-como sea, quiero mi habitación tal y como estaba, mañana en la mañana, ¿ENTENDIDO? – todos asintieron pesadamente con la cabeza, al ver la horrible aura negra alrededor de la chica

ESA NOCHE…:

-por fin, hogar dulce hogar – cada pareja de akatsuki llega de una cansada y abrumadora misión, con un solo objetivo en mente: ducharse y dormir.

Todos los miembros se tiraron en sus respectivas camas y casi de inmediato se quedaron dormidos, todos, a acepción de cierta chica peliazul que no lograba conciliar el sueño debido a dos pequeñas, obvias e insignificantes razones: 1 no estaba en su querida habitación, que por "razones de la vida" había explotado esa mañana, tal y como lo hace cualquier habitación normal y 2…

-no dannan no haga eso – deidara hablaba dormido

-¿pero qué? –konan lo miraba desde el suelo con cara de WTF -¿y este que estará soñando?

-ji ji ji, no dannan no puedo hacer eso - el rubio estaba abrazado a la almohada, a konan le resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza – tobi, déjame en paz ¿no vez que estoy con mi dannan? – decía deidara con un tono molesto

-pobre deidara, tobi no lo deja en paz ni en los sueños – konan negaba con la cabeza

-oh dannan usted sí que lo hace bien – konan abrió los ojos como platos y puso cara de horror – no se detenga danan, no se detenga, siga, siga – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peliazul

-rayos, nunca me quitare esas "imágenes" de la cabeza

-mas fuerte dannan, mas fuerte – se aferraba cada vez más a la almohada

-definitivamente no voy a poder dormir si sigo escuchando esto – decía la chica con un tic en el ojo

Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse a la habitación de alado, cuando estuvo en la puerta de la habitación se giro para darle una última mirada al ojiazul, que tenía una muy curiosa sonrisa estampada en el rostro

-baya, es usted un experto dannan – konan puso cara de asco y se estremeció

-está decidido – dijo mientras sin dudarlo cerraba la puerta tras de si

La habitación siguiente, casualmente era la de sasori, konan duro un momento en pensar si entrar en ella o no, finalmente toco la puerta, nadie respondió, la kunoichi abrió la puerta y hecho una mirada, sasori estaba dormido

-neee, de seguro no le molestara que pase la noche aquí – decía konan entrando en el cuarto y colocando su pequeña colchoneta en el piso – al menos sasori no habla dormido jeje… o eso espero – se dijo a sí misma, acostándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que desapareció luego de un par de minutos cuando escucho el horrible sonido que hacia el pelirrojo cada vez que se movía, la chica tenía los ojos como platos y unas ojeras inmensas y solo miraba a sasori de reojo

-ahora veo por qué sasori se aceita todas las mañanas – se colocaba una almohada encima de la cabeza

Cada vez que comenzaba a dormirse ese infernal ruido de los mil demonios la despertaba, por lo que no duro mucho en tomar sus cosas nuevamente e irse del lugar, no sin antes dejarle una nota al artista "_acéitate también antes de dormir_" la siguiente habitación era la de itachi, konan ario la puerta y asomo la cabeza

-¿itachi? – el chico dormía, tal y como era de esperarse, konan entro sin hacer mucho ruido y acomodo sus cosas para dormir

-sasuke – susurro itachi

-hay no ¿este también? – konan se volteo para mirar a itachi y para escuchar mejor las tonterías que este diría, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el pelinegro estaba durmiendo aferrado a un…. ¿Osito de peluche? La kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, risa que se fue cuando vio lo que hacia el otro…

-muere, muere, muere maldito, muere – gritaba mientras ahorcaba al pobre bichito marrón, la chica origami se quedo con la boca abierta y en estado de shock - muere – itachi le despego la cabeza al peluche – ahora vas a sufrir 72 horas, muajajajaja – konan volvió en sí y recogió sus cosas rápidamente saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-demonios ¿Qué no hay nadie normal en este lugar? – Decía mientras se acercaba a la otra habitación y abría la puerta, lo primero que vio… salir fue a kisame, la peliazul puso cara de WTF –parece que no – se respondió ella misma, viendo a kisame caminar sonámbulo por el pasillo - ¿y este a donde va? – se pregunto con intriga dejando sus cosas en el piso y siguiendo sigilosamente al hombre pez, no se asombro al notar que este fue a parar a la cocina – típico – decía, poniendo los ojos en blanco, viendo a kisame hurgar en el refrigerador - ¿con que por esto es que todas las mañanas la cocina amanece desordenada y vacía? – un frasco voló por los aires, casi cayéndole a la chica encima, esta lo esquivo justo a tiempo – sip, sin duda lo es

La kunoichi se devolvió por el pasillo, recogió sus cosas y entro en la siguiente habitación, era la de hidan, konan miraba y caminaba por el lugar como si se tratase de una mansión embrujada o algo así, tenía manchas de sangre por todas partes, el símbolo de jashin estaba dibujado hasta en el techo y ni hablar del olor de la habitación, era horrible, olía a sangre, mucha sangre, konan miro a hidan, este estaba dormido de la forma en que primero cayo, abrazado a su ensangrentada guadaña y…. ¿sin una pierna?

-¿pero qué demonios? – la peliazul miro con horror hacia el escritorio, allí se encontraba al miembro faltante – que asco – no duro ni un segundo más en el lugar, definitivamente no dormiría hay, ni hoy ni nunca, ni que estuviera loca, ya de por sí le dolía la cabeza de estar oliendo ese exquisito aroma

Salió de la habitación, si es que así se le podía llamar y se dirigió a la siguiente, era la de kakuzu, abrió la puerta despacio y hecho una mirada antes de entrar por completo

-¿kakuzu, estas dormido? – no hubo respuesta por parte del moreno, excepto unos fuertes ronquidos, los cuales daban un claro "si" como respuesta, konan entro al cuarto y coloco su colchoncito en el piso, pero tropezó con algo haciendo ruido y despertando al ojiverde

-¿a? ¿Qué? – decía kakuzu entre dormido y despierto incorporándose levemente

-lo siento, lo siento, fui yo, es que… no tengo donde más dormir y… me preguntaba si… ¿me dejarías dormir aquí esta noche?

-a sí, sí, claro – decía kakuzu aun semidespierto volviéndose a acostar, esta vez dándole la espalda a konan "_bueno al menos es el más normal hasta ahora" _pensaba la experta en origami mientras se preparaba para dormir

-gracias kakuzu, buenas noches

-si… si… buenas noches… konan – el ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos - ¿KONAN?

Minutos después podemos ver a konan en el pasillo cargando todas sus cosas y a kakuzu en la puerta de su habitación

-buenas noches, konan – decía kakuzu serrando la puerta en frente de la chica

-baya… pero que caballerosidad, me sorprendes – decía konan con tono sarcástico

-lo siento konan, pero no quiero tener "problemas" por esto – se oía a kakuzu hablar desde adentro de la habitación, konan entendió perfectamente a que se refería kakuzu con "problemas" , suspiro con resignación y comenzó a caminar a la siguiente habitación, sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, rápidamente soltó sus cosas las cuales fueron a parar en el piso y se puso en posición de ataque, no esperaba encontrarse con…tinuara…

* * *

jejeje que tal? el proximo capitulo sera el final... esparaba que fuera un one-shot pero... las "sircunstancias " no me dejaron jejeje XD bueno en fin, sin nada mas que decir... salvo que dejen un review ¿quisas? jejeje gracias por leer y saludos XD


	2. ¿deja vu? ¿premonision? o ¿karma?

**jejeje que bueno que les haya gustado, aqui les traigo el siguiente y ultimo cap, espero tambien les guste jejeje pobre konan ahora sin mas que desir... lean ^_^**

* * *

**el cuarto de konan **

No esperaba encontrarse con….

-¿kisame? – ok tal vez si se lo esperaba

La chica veía con un tic en el ojo, como el hombre pez regresaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo a su cuarto, con toda la cara manchada de lo que supuso FUE su comida, luego que el de tez azul entro como si nada a su habitación, konan recogió sus cosas y entro en la siguiente puerta, la de tobi, la kunoichi se quedo con cara de WTF al ver que el buen chico dormía con las almohadas sobre la cabeza y con tres cobijas bastante gruesas

-¿tobi?... – lo llamaba la peliazul quitándole una sabana y zarandeándolo para que despertara

-¿k-konan? – Decía el chico lollipop quitándose las almohadas de la cabeza - ¿Qué hace konan en el cuarto de tobi?

-¿me dejarías dormir a… duermes con la máscara puesta? – pregunto, con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Qué qué? – tobi se incorporaba bostezando y rascándose la cabeza

-¿a, estas despierto? Qué bueno porque yo ya no tengo sueño – decía sentándose a un lado del buen chico – no te imaginas las cosas que mean pasado hoy yo… ¿tobi? ¿tobi me estas escuchando?

-ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzz…

-TOBI

-¿a? ¿Qué?

-te estoy hablando, ¿me estas poniendo atención? – tobi asintió con la cabeza - muy bien ahora donde estaba… a si, ni te imaginas las cosas que dicen itachi y deidara dormidos… a y kisame es sonámbulo ¿sabías eso? ¿Tobi? TOBI – konan chasqueo los dedos en frente del chico cabeza de calabaza, haciendo que se despertara

-hay konan, tobi está cansado… tobi quiere dormir…

-no, no puedes te estoy hablando… ¿tobi?...

-zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZ… - el buen chico se había quedado dormido sentado, la maestra del origami suspiro con fastidio

-está bien, está bien, me ire, de seguro zetzu estará despierto y si quera hablar conmigo – se dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la habitación

Minutos más tarde

-no, definitivamente no estaba despierto y no quería hablar – decía konan apoyada de espaldas a la puerta, con la respiración agitada, una mano en el pecho y la otra sosteniendo la colchoneta, o al menos lo que quedaba de esta, pues la había utilizado como escudo para protegerse del chico-planta. Ahora si no tenia donde dormir literalmente. Entro con una velita de esperanza a la última puerta libre que quedaba, la de pein, con algo de suerte podría dormir sin ningún tipo de "contratiempos" allí dentro. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, serrándola luego de entrar, camino de puntillas hasta llegar a la cama

-bueno, quizás no fue tan malo después de todo – decía mirando al pelinaranjo con una expresión pervertida, sacudió la cabeza – deja de estar pensando en esas cosas konan – suspiro son resignación – ya decía yo que se me quedaría algo de ese viejo loco ermitaño y pervertido sensei…

En ese momento agradeció que la cama fuera lo suficientemente grande para que durmieran los dos sin molestias, rodeo la cama hasta llegar al lado vacio, se acostó dándole la espalda al chico, el cual seguía roncando, casi igual que kakuzu, de repente se giro y rodeo a konan con un brazo, pero no precisamente en la cintura…

-¿pero qué? – la chica retiro la extremidad de su cabeza y empujó al pelinaranjo lo más lejos que pudo de "su" lado de la cama. Gruñendo y cruzándose de brazos aun acostada, se quejaba por el frio y por haber dejado su sabana en el "habitad" de zetzu, miro a su amigo, este yacía acurrucado a un montón de sabanas blanditas y calentitas, decidió tomar una, o al menos parte de esta, la jalo y se cubrió como pudo, pero pein volvió a tirar de la manta, quitándosela por completo y dejando a la chica desprotegida, pasa las los minutos y pein no paraba de moverse, no se estaba quieto ni por 5 segundos…

-uno, dos, tres… - contaba mentalmente la kunoichi, pein se movía y le tiraba ya fuese un brazo o una pierna encima, konan gruñía – uno, dos, tres… - pein volvió a moverse y la empujó fuera de la cama – aaaaa ya basta – grito desde el piso, con las manos casi arrancándose el cabello de la rabia – ninguno de ustedes duerme como una persona normal, yo me largo – decía al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta, se detuvo en seco – uno, dos, tres… - pein se movía ocupando todo el espacio de la cama, una gotita estilo anime cayo por la sien de la peliazul, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación serrando la puerta de golpe, solo le quedaba una ultima opción, una que luego de pensarlo bien se pregunto "¿_por qué demonios no pensé en esto antes?" _¿Cuál era? El sillón.

Su siempre amigo, el sillón, al menos el nunca la defraudaba…. Konan llego a la sala y se tiro encima del mueble con desgano, tenía unas ojeras horribles, solo quería que la maldita noche acabara de una buena vez, cerró los ojos, tenia frio, estaba sola, estaba en la sala y durmiendo en un duro e incomodo mueble, no podía empeorar… bueno, al menos el mueble no hablaba dormido, no intentaba comérsela, no era sonámbulo, no te prohibía dormir encima de él y no se quedaba dormido mientras le hablabas… y lo mejor de todo… no se movía a cada 3 segundos. Konan estaba tan cansada que poco le importo estar en esas condiciones por lo que pronto se quedo profundamente dormida…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Los rayos del los se filtraban por la ventana amenazando con despertar a la kunoichi, quien abrió los ojos luego de pestañar varias veces, dio un largo bostezo luego se incorporo levemente y observo detenidamente el lugar.

Abrió los ojos como platos luego de comprobar que… estaba en su cuarto

-¿Qué? Pero, no puede ser… mi… había explotado… ¿fue solo un sueño? – se rascaba la cabeza con incredulidad – pero… se veía tan real – se levanto bruscamente de la cama observando más detenidamente sus cosas, muebles, ropa, cosas personales, todo estaba allí – entonces… si fue un sueño jejeje SI FUE UN SUEÑO ya decía yo que no había podido ser verdad – la peliazul se ducho, vistió y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, con un ánimo no muy usual en ella, cosa que aterraba a los demás akatsukis

-eh konan… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntaba pein con una taza de café en la mano, a lo que la chica le respondia con un "no fue un sueño" dejando a los shinobis aun mas confundidos

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor tomando el desayuno, a acepción de tobi y deidara, de repente estos dos últimos aparecieron por la puerta, el rubio perseguía al chico-lollipop como siempre, con intenciones de hacer "kaboom" con él

-TOBI, DEIDARA, dejen de correr por la casa – regañaba pein

-si rompen algo lo pagan – gritaba kakuzu

-tobi, estás muerto ¿me oyes? Estas muerto – decía deidara ignorando los comentarios de los demás

Ambos shinobis salieron corriendo de la cocina, tal y como entraron, todos negaron con la cabeza y siguieron con sus cosas

-a ese tobi, de seguro ira a esconderse debajo de una cama o algo asi – ante ese comentario de kisame, konan abrió los ojos como platos y casi se ahoga con su comida, todos la miraron raro

-hay no – fue lo que dijo antes de salir disparada corriendo tras del rubio – deidara nooooo – lo último que se escucho por parte del chico-explosivo fue un "_katsu" _seguido de una fuerte explosión, la kunoichi llego demasiado tarde a la escena del crimen, ahora veía con un tic en el ojo como su cuarto volaba en mil pedazos por los aires, esta vez estaba segura de que era verdad… ¿deja bu? ¿Premonición? O quizás ¿karma? Por haber asesinado al pececito mascota de kisame la semana pasada o por haberle robado dinero a kakuzu o por haber cambiado el aceite de sasori por pegamento o la arcilla de deidara por popo de pe… jejeje creo que eso fue exceso de información, lo cierto era que…

-mi cuarto… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**y colorin colorado este cuento descabellado se ha acabado jejejeje espero les haya gustado jejeje pobre konan XD pronto estare subiendo mas historias ahora estoy ocupada, pues las clases se pusieron fuertes jejeje no puedo dormir bien y bla bla bla eso no les importa XD bueno en fin... espero un review por parte de ustedes**

**gracias por leer y gastar un poco de su tiempo aqui jejeje la verdad es que sin ustedes esto no tendria mucho sentido asi que gracias y hasta la proxima...**


End file.
